A variety of alkoxysilanes are known as the terminal alkoxysilylating agent for organopolysiloxanes such as α,ω-dihydroxypolydimethylsiloxane. For example, tetramethoxysilane, methyltrimethoxysilane, tetraethoxysilane, and other silanes are known. More active silylating agents are disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2,507,251.
Well-known alkoxysilylating agents, however, are still unsatisfactory in reactivity and other properties. There is a need for alkoxysilylating agents with higher reactivity and other properties.